A Ghost's tale
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: Ok long-story short. Here is a poem contributed to several ghost pokemon for a Halloween tribute.
1. Chapter 1

**Banette**

A doll abandonned by its owner...

Filled with rage and sadness...

A powerful grudge is born...

Moving on its own free-will the doll gained life...

It searches for the owner who left it

Do not pull the zipper on its mouth

Eery similar to a voodoo doll, it sticks its pin in its own body

The vengeful ghost pokemon Banette

* * *

I know it doesn't seem much, but here is a tribute to one of few ghost pokemon for Halloween. I do not own Pokemon, if I did I would want Banette have another evolution like the Duskull family in generation 4.

Oh yeah and Happy Halloween


	2. Dark emotions

Here is the next step in a Ghost pokemon tribute. I'm trying update more on my stories, but it is a little difficult, because I'm starting to lose inspiration here.

Ok, that's enough drama now onto the show!

I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does.

Oh and here is a new update... Happy Birthday to me!

* * *

A little black ghost floating by

Malevolence, Hate and anger

Feeding off of dark emotions

It is pleased of its feast

Searching everywhere for new people

It thrives on your own malice

Don't be afraid... it only comes at night.

The dark-emotion eater Shuppet

* * *

Ok there I got this part done, but I will post the next chapter up soon after this one, possibly an hour or so.

Authoress' Notes: I do not own Pokemon, it belongs to Game-Freak and Nintendo.

Remember no flames just reviews.


	3. The snow maiden

Here I am again, I know I haven't been updating like I should, but I've been busy with finals and yet trying to think of new ideas while continuing my story Digi-phantom. I've also trying to work on another story idea I have, but I need a beta or worker to help me straighten out my ideas. So far, I may or may not update because I'm currently in Hawaii and not come back until New Years eve, so I'm gonna put down my ideas for the story.

Here is a christmas poem, for you viewers.

* * *

Froslass

Inviting enchantress of ice

Hollow inside

Freezing cold her breath

She lures travellers to her den

Promising warmth and protection from the storm

In the end she is like the Yuki-Onna (1)

Displaying her prey

The snow women of Sinnoh Froslass

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I don't own Pokemon.

For people who would want to know: Yuki-Onna (1): A tale from Japanese Legends of a beautiful women who would lure people during snowstorms. Only to meet their end as she freezes them to death. It has been portrayed different times in different stories.

I don't want to be like this, but here it is...

No flames, just reviews please.

Oh yeah, and one more thing. Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. Mask

OK everyone here it is the next installment of the Ghost tales series. Thank you for enjoying them so far. We all had an eventful week this month.

Thank you Child of the Moon's Shadow for reviewing my collection.

I don't own any of the Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

An odd mask

Simple in design

There is a story behind it

It remembers its former life

The memories it still has

From the mask it carries

Attached to another

It gains control

Crying at it, for its former life

The spirit it is now

The mask spirit Pokemon Yamask

* * *

Thank you everyone, I'm just here to say there is more coming up soon. Oh yeah and have a peaceful memorial day everyone.

Remember no flames, just reviews


	5. Deception

Thank you for the review from the previous chapter. Here is another poem here.

Because of what is happening I decided to upload twice in one day. I have another story I might upload it by the end of the week.

I hope you enjoy this.

Authoress' Notes: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

A small flame appears in the darkness

The candle appeared to wanted to help lost travelers

They followed it, not knowing its true nature

Over time they grew weaker, as the candle's flame grew bigger

Wondering what was making them so weak, they soon discovered the truth

Life force... it was our draining life force

It didn't want to 'help' us at all, it just wanted our life force

Know the truth

Beware of its deceptive nature

The deceptive candle Pokemon Litwick

* * *

There it is, I hope you enjoy this. Remember to give respect for those who lost their lives.

Have a nice Memorial Day.

Remember no flames, just reviews.


	6. Renegade

Here it everyone the next chapter in the Ghost Tales series. I'm still working on the other fanfics, I'll come up with Of Earth and Terca Lumireis and Digi-Phantom sometime this month. I hope you enjoy this and Happy 4th. of July Everyone.

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

It is not our world

This place seems dead,

Would this be parallel, no its reversed

Time does not move

Space is irrelevant

No one lives here

No one... but it

Violent nature thrashing about

Angry for being banished by the 'Original One'

Discovering your home

Your are very territorial

Despite your anger, you did interfere with 'that man'

Perhaps for your own home's safety

One of the legendary creation trio

The Distortion world's guardian of death Giratina

* * *

There it is, it took me a lot of work to figure and work this out. I hope you enjoy the 4th. of July everyone. Remember I don't own Pokemon, and please no flames just reviews Okay that would be very nice if you will.


	7. The original trio

Here is another tribute for Ghost tales, more is coming up and such. Our next Pokemon is a well known trio.

I don't own any of the Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

We are the first of our type

In the early generation

The original trio

We are very light

We are Beings composed of gas

We are not solid

The final is a shadow with a permanent smile

Despite our appearance we wanted to have fun and play

We are practical jokers in sense

Our home is resting place

In one's words.. final resting place of all Pokemon

The Pokemon tower in Lavender Town

the ghostly trio Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar

* * *

Hi, everyone I'm not dead, just trying to get over writers block, man creating an actual story chapter in my other works is difficult. Not only trying to keep characters in-character, but to avoid criticism totally brings me down. Try to cut me some slack, another chapter of this will be up in a few days. Oh and I hope all of you enjoy your summer vacation.

Remember no flames, just reviews


	8. Reaper

Okay everyone is the next part in the ghost tales series sorry it I had been held back a bit with homework and such. I hope you like this alot.

Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

I rise from the time of night

My face resembles a mask

A certain mask that you might know

My lone eye floats in between

It is said that I spirit away disobedient children

I enjoy hearing them cry

I continue to pursue them no matter how long

However, I must leave for it is nearly dawn

The death ghost Duskull

* * *

Sorry if its short, its hard to get more rhythm in it. Besides I'm glad its Halloween today.

Remember no flames, just reviews. And also..

Happy Halloween!


	9. Elegance

Hello everyone! I'm back and more of my stories will be updated soon! Oh and another thing.

Today is my birthday! I'm officially 21 years old! So big party! I hope you will like this and the next chapter in my other stories coming out soon.

Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Elegant, but yet deadly

Your form is different by gender

Beautiful, but looks are deceiving

you paralyze your prey with your poison

you grab us with us with arms like veil

yet very merciless

You drag your prey down from the surface

Down to the sea floor

Cold hearted indeed

the elegant ghost Frillish

* * *

I know this may not be much, but I promise more will be update later. Be patient and more will follow up. Oh one more thing, Happy Birthday to me!

Remember no flames, just reviews.


	10. Souls

Hello again, everyone here is a new story for Ghost tales, I know its been months since I last updated. I had writers block, but here is something for all Halloween Spirits.

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

I travel to cities far and wide

To the cities I go to

A life I can sense is fading

I slowly steal your life energy

Taking the soul from its body

I usually prefer those who are dying

But I am truly not that picky

Searching for the wandering souls of the fallen

I wait for them to die

This will be a macabre feast to remember

Soul Stealer Lampent

* * *

There it is everyone, I hope its to your liking. Don't worry another one will be up soon!

I don't own Pokemon

Oh and Happy Halloween!


	11. Grim

Hey everyone it's me. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I know I'm a bit at fault here. I see that some people still like my stories. But I still have hiatus and writers block for long stories. I'll try to come up with more.

Here is a new chapter in ghost tales.

I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to its original creators and nintendo.

* * *

A single red glaring eye

The markings on the body

Eerily, resemble a face

Trasmitting radio waves from my antennae

Travelling from an unknown world

Some say that I take in lost souls

Some say that I bring them to the underworld

Am I a villain?

Or am I simply misunderstood?

I am the Reaper among Pokemon, Dusknoir

* * *

OK, I gave it my best, but it was difficult to come up with something here.

Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to the original creators.

Also no flames, just reviews


	12. Screech

Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time. I am trying to find work now, but I am also trying to think of new things for my stories, including poetry. Inspiration is hard to come by.

I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to its original owners.

* * *

I like to play tricks

As I pull on their hair

I love to hear them shriek at night

I absorb their fear with the red orbs around my neck

I use it as my source of energy

Oh, how delighted I am

The fear is so tempting yet splendid

for am I am the Screech Pokémon, Misdreavus

* * *

Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokémon, and I never ever will.

Here is a little pre-Halloween gift to everyone.

no flames, just reviews.


	13. Incantation

Hey people here is another addition to Ghost tales. Happy Halloween everyone! I know this is really short it is hard to find more inspiration in the lines of work.

I don't own Pokemon and I never will.

* * *

Listen to me

Hear me out

Can't you hear my cries

Your mind drifts away

Losing all sense of what's happening

You are experiencing the greatest feeling

Or suffering complete torment

I can't control it at times

Though rarely I promise you

My incantations can promise happiness

Or give you headaches

I am the enchanter, Mismagius

* * *

Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokémon. Sorry it's short.

no flames, just reviews

and also...

Happy Halloween!


End file.
